The Valkyrie Chronicles III: The Wrath of The Mandarin
by mmulhollon
Summary: On a ordinary observation mission Michael Valkyrie, his family and friends would come to face a threat that only Chloe's sister would only be able to confront, but is she strong enough to defeat him?


The Valkyrie Chronicles III:

The Wrath of the Mandarin

When Michael was being cleared through medical everyone on the ship (especially Chloe) expressed their joy and visited Michael in sickbay consistently, Chloe said, "How is your new skin?", Michael flexed his arms and said, "Not bad, better than the one that was heavily radiated.", Chloe said, "Michael, since you have been back you did not seem too distraught over what happened to your sister, are you sure you are alright?", Michael smiled and said as he held her hand, "Yes I am. During my brief time I was officially dead I saw my sister and all I can say is she assured me she is okay and I should move on with my life. That is what I am doing now cause that is what my sister wanted.", Chloe said, "What about your brother?", Michael said, "Even though he killed her she said she saw good in him only that I alone must try to bring that out of him and set him free.", Chloe looked confused and said, "Free?", Michael said, "She says the reason why he is acting the way he is because he is still trying to impress his parents and brainwashed by his time he spent with them while we were gone and it is my duty to bring him back to reality and show him the truth.", Crow (sighing with grief) as he came in and said, "How am I suppose to clear you before we reach home when people keep coming in to see you?!", Michael, "Doctor I need to speak to Arsenal privately. If you don't mind.", Crow (sarcastically and threw his hands in the air before leaving) said, "Oh yeah sure! Private meetings, no problem! Make your recovery take longer!", Michael tried to keep himself from laughing as he left as did Chloe as she kissed him. Once Arsenal left Crow entered, Crow said, "Now if there is any no more inter...", there was a beep sound and Michael turned on the monitor next to him to show Tu, Tu said, "Sir we have an incoming transmission from Starfleet, priority one.", Michael said, "I'll take it here Lt.", Crow throws his hands up and grabs his own hair yelling in disgust as he walked out again. Once he finished talking to Starfleet Michael called Arsenal, Chloe, Ender, Petra and Crow into sickbay to tell them what he was told, Michael said, "Starfleet wants us to observe a planet in the nearby star system called Terra II that is already launching space vehicles but only in the orbit of their own planet and have developed satellites and telescopes that could see beyond but up to this point Starfleet was able to mask all the habitable systems and passing ships from being detected.", Chloe said, "So we are going to make first contact?", Michael said, "No. Starfleet considers this system quarantined according to the Prime Directive and we are to avoid revealing our true identities at all costs.", they all looked confused, Petra said, "So basically we are spies.", Michael said, "In a sense yes.", Chloe (sighed) said, "For how long?", Michael said, "Till they call us back.", Ender said, "Are we going with you as well?", Michael said, "It's your choice. I prefer you do unless you want to be spending most of your days as guinea pigs for Starfleet and Zhargosia trying to learn more from you.", Petra said, "Then we are coming.", Michael said, "Good, notify Gross of our new heading and tell her to set course to the largest planet in the system but on the far side away from Terra II. One of these days when we are not so busy you have to explain to me why and how you both were in that escape pod.", Ender kept himself from laughing and said, "Don't worry we will.", and they all left leaving Crow in peace.

The Challenger sat in orbit on the far side of the giant red planet that they called Jup with barely the planet Terra II in view as Michael entered the transporter room wearing a shirt that says "I Love Blue Suede" making the others look at him curiously as Chloe stood by him not caring, Carrie said, "Why are you wearing that?", Michael was about to speak, Chloe said, "He is going to say to blend in and he likes there music so don't bother.", Michael (shocked) said, "What? I think they're cool! Better than that late earth 90's stuff or that Rhianna.", Chloe (glared) said, "Say one more bad word about Rhianna then your laying on the transporter pad!", Michael made a fake scared look and looked nervously at her as they dematerialized. When they rematerialized they were beamed on a large grassy lawn with a mansion like house in the background. They turned to look and they saw the mansion and some of them looked astounded till a man in a suit walked up to Michael, man in suit said, "It's all yours sir. Are you sure you can afford this?", Michael said, "Dude this is tight! I thought a real estate developer like you would be estatic?", real estate agent (nervously) said, "I will if you keep making your monthly payments.", Michael said, "Don't worry it's all taken care of.", and the agent walked away, Chloe said, "How much does this place cost?", Michael said, "Why are you worried? Starfleet arranged all of this and will take care of any future expenses.", Chloe said, "Any?", Michael said, "Any, so if we want to party it up it is on!", and they both gave each other a high five. They walked into their new home that is already furnished, Michael said, "I have all your profiles for your new identities.", Chloe said, "Do we have to change our names?", Michael said, "Heck no, that would just make it too difficult.", they all looked at their profile sheets as they were laid out in front of them on a table once inside the mansion and some of them cringed, Carrie said, "Do I really have to go back to high school?", Michael said, "Starfleet believed that with the exception of that incident and a change to your profile that you are a highly intelligent student you can easily listen in to people's conversations without attracting too much attention. Plus there is no local college so this is the only alternative.", Crow said, "Local doctor, this should be nice. Now I have to hear all the whines, moans, groans and complaints on injuries that I won't even consider them as injuries.", Ender said, "Me and Petra at a private school?", Michael said, "Starfleet felt if they put both of you and Abby, Kurt, and Carrie in one school it would raise too much suspicion and this school has a militaristic type of setting so you both should feel at home!", and he smiled but Ender and Petra did not look amused. Chloe, "Well I don't know about my profile but this place needs better furnishing.", everyone looked at her, Michael said, "How much furnishing are you talking about?", Chloe said, "So far the whole house. I mean if we are going to stay here, possibly for awhile, we might as well get comfortable.", Michael said, "And who will help you with this endeavor?", Chloe said, "Carol and Arsenal since they don't have a job or place outside here.", Arsenal groaned and Michael slapped him on the back with an upset face, Michael said, "Sorry dude, but good luck! Especially in the clothing department!", Arsenal slumped with his head down and everyone laughed.

As they were adjusting to their new identities Chloe went out shopping with Carol as Arsenal was dragged along in the stores and looked bored to death as they were deciding the house interior and furnishings for each room as for everyone else it was a peaceful transition. Michael was sitting in the police squad car as his partner went in a restaurant to get something to eat when his phone went off and was told to report to Abby and Kurt's school because they are in the principal's office for beating up a couple of students. At the school Kurt and Abby were already sitting in front of the principal when Michael arrived, Michael said, "Are you both alright?", they were about to speak, principal said, "Mr. Valkyrie your kids have displayed violence that they are lucky that I don't send them to foster care right now.", Michael sat in front of them and said, "Really? May I see the footage since I know you have cameras in the building?", principal (baffled but remained stern) said, "With pleasure.", and she turned the tv screen on beside her desk facing them. They first watched Abby in the hallway when a big boy almost twice her size walked up pulling a switch blade on her and threaten to cut her hair but Abby twisted and snapped his right arm when he came after her and knocked his legs from beneath him as he fell and she jumped over to his back. Another image showed Kurt at his locker when another large boy with two buddies pinned Kurt's back to the lockers as his buddies held him and the bully pulled out a switch blade and he said he was going to cut his ears off and as he grabbed and held Kurt's head back as Kurt begged him to stop he was about to cut his ears till Kurt kicked him between the legs and head butted him. Kurt then bit hard on one of the sidekicks fingers causing him to scream in pain and Kurt tore his finger off and spat it out. The sidekick then backed away holding where his finger was oozing with blood and Kurt grabbed the dropped knife and cut the other one's arm and he backed away as well, Kurt, "Get back!", the sidekicks did as Kurt held the knife out but the chief bully behind lunged after him but Kurt spun around and made a gash across his chest and he fell flat on his face as he screamed in pain when the teachers came, Michael yelped, "booyah!", and Michael displayed his excitement outburst as the principal watched him in shock while Abby and Kurt tried to keep a straight face. Principal said, "Mr. Valkyrie! If this is...", Michael said, "That is some of the baddest self defenses from kids I have seen! I guess my wife did teach them well!", Abby and Kurt then started to giggled, principal said, "You two wait outside! I am going to have a talk with Mr. Valkyrie and have you both transferred to disciplinary school!", they both then looked shocked and scared, Michael said, "Don't worry, just wait outside.", they both left and waited. Michael said, "I guess you tolerate bullying since you are punishing them for defending themselves.", Principal said, "Mr. Val...", Michael said, "Shut up.", she looked shocked, Principal said, "YOU...", Michael pulled out his cuffs and said, "Do you want me to arrest you for breaking state law and allowing knives at your school, especially since I walked in I don't see any metal detectors when it is by law you are suppose to have?", she sat quietly as she shook nervously.

Petra and Ender went to another school under the identities as brother and sister and she saw a group of girls, Petra said, "Good luck.", and Ender laughed as he walked away. Petra said, "Hey!", she was about to shake one of the girls hands till she backed away, girl said, "Hold it! School ID first.", Petra looked back strangely as she showed her ID, girl said, "Okay, what's up!", and Petra shrugged off the strange encounter as she introduced herself. The students later went to the auditorium where the new students introduced themselves on the stage and Petra and Ender waited their turn, Ender said, "Remember what Michael said and your lines.", Petra said, "Don't worry Endy this is awesome, right?!", Ender said, "I say yes when we are not on stage.", Petra rolled her eyes before she walked out and took the mike, Petra said, "Hello I'm Petra Arkanian and I'm from Hard-On, Nevil.", people in the stands looked at each, voice, "Excuse me did you say hard on?!", and there was laughter as Ender dropped his forehead to his hand and grunted. Michael said, "That's what you said?!", Petra said, "Yeah.", they were all sitting at the dinner table eating and discussing each other's first day, Ender said, "It was Harding Petra.", Petra (irritated) said, "I know that now.", Michael just laughed and Petra and the others looked at him curiously, Michael said, "I have to admit that is funny! How did you proceed with that Ender?", Ender sighed with irritation, Ender said, "I went along and told them I'm from Hard-On Nevil.", and Michael laughed more and Petra laughed a little too, Michael said, "Man I wish I could have been there to see your face! I bet the girls loved that!", Petra was laughing till he said the last line and looked angrily at him and Carol, Chloe and the others laughed as well till there was a low beeping noise. Chloe grabbed a small device from her pocket and pressed it before getting up, Chloe said, "Sorry but I have to leave early.", Crow said, "What for? Obviously we are getting to the good part.", and there was more laughter as Ender looked irritated as well as Petra, Chloe said, "Well this is what you get for being a traveling nurse.", and she kissed Michael good bye before she left. Once they heard the door close and a motorcycle driving away Crow spoke, Crow said, "Does she always drive a motorcycle to work?", Michael said, "Sometimes. You all can go ahead and eat, I'm going to check something out in town.", they said their goodbyes and he left, Carol said, "I bet I know what my sister is doing and she is going to get a whooping.", and there were some ohs.

Michael watched the tracker in his car and stopped outside a small shipping yard and he snuck in and climbed up the roof of the only lighted warehouse and looked down through the roof window. He saw nine men packing drugs in a 18 wheeler until the Green Comet snuck behind one of the guards and pulled out a wire and choked him to death behind a pile of crates. She was proceeding behind another guard and was about to repeat the process till two women called her out from behind and had their guns out. She was taken to the middle of the group where a larger man appeared towering over her, Michael (himself) said, "Geez, is that a tank or a man?", Green Comet said, "Dude are you a tank or a man?", large man said, "Shut up cunt. You may have surprised one of my men but I trained them all really well.", there were low laughs and a couple of cracked knuckles, large man said, "My people are going to have loads of fun with you.", Green Comet said, "Not a chance fancy pants.", the rear tires of the 18 wheeler popped and with this distraction the Green Comet flipped and kicked two guards behind in the face, and threw two blades that hit the two women below the throat to the large man's left. The others charged after her but the Green Comet kicked one in the stomach, grabbed his right arm that held a gun out, twisted and snapped it as she fired behind him shooting two more goons in the faces. Another tried to grab her feet but she flew up and pinned them around his head and she flipped throwing both of them to the ground. She then took one of her swords and stabbed in the center of another that came after her and she threw him over and knocked down a couple of others that were charging after her. As they got back up she was already on top of them and she shoved two of her fingers into the eyes of one of them and crushed them in making him scream bloody murder as she flipped behind another, twisting his head and snapping his neck. She then grabbed another on the turtleneck and crotch, lifted him over her head and threw him into a forklift where one blade went through his back and out his chest and the other blade through his stomach. She kicked another between the legs, took one of her balesons and stabbed him into his forehead.

Michael watched the excitement overhead and looked impressed, Michael said, "Not bad, but I'm still better.", the leader then came after her throwing punches and kicks but the Green Comet was able to dodge them. She then flipped behind one of the crates but the leader punched and smashed threw one and threw the broken crate behind him as he roared, Michael said, "Oh now she's in for it.", the Green Comet then threw punches and martial art kicks but he was able to block them all till he grabbed her hand as she tried to punch him in the face, leader said, "Seriously?", a device then appeared from her sleeve into her hand and sprayed pepper spy in his eyes and he screamed as he felt the full blast and he grabbed his eyes as he stumbled back. She then pulled out both of her swords and she flipped and sliced across his stomach and as he grabbed it she also sliced across his chest before brass knuckles clicked from her wrist to her hands and punched him in the face knocking him out. Police are then heard in the distance and she ran out and drove away in her motorcycle with Michael following behind from outside the yard. Once back the Green Comet parked the bike in a shed as Michael parked the car to the side and waited at the front steps as Chloe walked out, Michael said, "How was the hospital?", and took Chloe by surprise a little, Chloe said, "Not bad, only 12 patients.", Michael said, "I say 13, that one seemed the size of two.", Chloe said, "A few moves is all it takes to take him down.", Michael said, "I say.", Chloe then went to Michael's side and said, "Come to the bedroom and I'll show you some moves.", and Michael smirked as they went inside. For the next three weeks everything was normal and there have been no more any strange incidents or behaviors at the schools or town till one night there was a loud cry and both Michael and Chloe entered Crow and Carol's bedroom and looked shocked and Michael threw his arm up trying to cover her face but Chloe just pushes it aside as they saw Carol with her face between Crow's legs as he sat up in bed trying to hold her head in as she growled, Crow said, "Don't just sit there! Help me out here as she is trying to rip my dick off!", Michael said, "Yeah, sure. Uh Chloe..", Chloe said, "Not going anywhere.", and she started to laugh, Crow said, "Goddamit hurry! This is already embarrassing enough!", Michael gritted his teeth as he tried to pry open Carol's mouth as Crow pushes her away and once she is free she thrashed out and Crow shoves her back and pinned her down throwing Michael back as well, Crow said, "GET OUT!", and Michael quickly shuts the door and both he and Chloe looked at each other in shock but Chloe starts to giggle as they went back to their room.

The next morning Carol came down looking depressed while Crow limped down and sat with his legs open. Chloe tried to keep herself from laughing as everyone else looked at each other curiously, Kurt said, "Crow, why...", Crow just gave him a glaring stare and Chloe's face started turning red and gave a laugh as she saw Michael's face begging her not to laugh. Michael said, "I think it is better if Crow and Carol take a nice vacation and spend more time with others besides us.", Crow said, "But I just started working not a few days ago!", Michael said, "Don't worry I'll tell Starfleet Command and they'll think of an excuse. You too just enjoy yourselves in the Bahamas.", Carol said, "Bahamas?!", Michael said, "I have the tickets, you two just start getting packed up.", Carol said, "Groovy!", and she left without eating leaving Crow somewhat confused, Crow said, "What about her transformation?", Michael said, "All the night shows are inside the ship on your cruise so don't worry about the moon. As long as she doesn't look out any portholes or just go straight out on the decks.", Crow said, "Just how long do you plan on us being out?", Michael said, "Ohh, I say, two weeks.", Crow nodded approvingly, Crow said, "Okay, but don't touch anything in our room.", Michael said, "Don't worry, I won't.", then his hand appeared from beneath the table with his fingers crossed and he gave a fake yelp as he pulled his hand down and everyone laughed. When they left all everyone's activities were normal throughout almost two weeks. Carrie went down the stone steps to the large cave like basement and found Arsenal welding pieces of robotic endoskeleton metal together as Carrie nervously approached him from behind and stood back as she watched him weld finding difficult to speak till Arsenal stopped and looked back raising his shield from his face, Arsenal said, "Yes?", Carrie nervously said, "I know you are busy, but, could you help me find a dress for a party I have been invited?", Arsenal said, "Party?", Carrie said, "One of my friends from school invited me. I didn't want to tell you because he wanted me to go out with him.", she embraced for Arsenal's denial but he said, "Yes. I would help. For your friend.", and he did not look angry or upset, Carrie said, "Are you alright with me going out with him?", Arsenal, "If you want to do this, and he is your friend, then I will help to keep you happy.", Carrie smirked shyly and said, "Thank You.", Arsenal groaned and smiled.

The last few days she went to a dress shop to find the right dress for the party and Arsenal came to help her and when she found the right one Arsenal paid for the material and making supplies and she told him she would make it herself because she wants to surprise him. When the day came Chloe and Petra were dressed up and were going to the same party as well and waited till Carrie appeared with a bright pink dress on top of the stairs as Arsenal and the others waited downstairs and looked up and saw her with amazement. Chloe said, "Carrie, your dress is beautiful!", and Carrie looked down and blushed as Arsenal smiled and groaned with happiness. Arsenal then took her hand and escorted her to the door as she still looked down, Arsenal said, "You are, beautiful. Don't be ashamed.", she then looked up at him, Arsenal said, "I, love, that dress. As I, love, you.", she then got up to her toes and hugged him as she kissed him. Once they were all outside a white limo was already waiting for them with Ender and the other two dates stood outside waiting for them in tuxedos, Michael said, "Honey I am now leaving you in charge with your sister and Petra.", Chloe said, "I'll keep an eye on them but I'm sure they can take care of themselves.", Michael said, "I know but at least watch your sister from time to time. For some odd reason all the girls at her school are acting SO nice to her.", Chloe said, "Alright, but I don't anything bad will happen tonight.", they got in the limo except Ender when Michael stood by him, Michael whispered, "Keep your eyes sharp. This is your first party and I'm sure the older students will pull some kind of prank.", Ender whispered, "Yes sir, I understand. I been through these kind of situations before and me and Petra will keep a sharp eye out.", and Michael patted Ender on the back before he got in and the limo drove off. A man in a suit appeared behind Michael and spoke making Michael turned to him, "Mr. Valkyrie I'm Agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. may we speak in private.", Michael said with his arms out, "By all means.", and they all walked inside except Arsenal stepped off to the side and crept away as they talked. Michael said, "I have heard of you guys from reports from Starfleet. So are you guys branching out from your planet?", Coulson said, "After recent events we decided to expand our resources and yes branching out.", Michael said, "And what brings you here to this planet where Starfleet allowed only us here as this world is quarantined?", Coulson said, "Starfleet allowed selected agents to this planet to observe you in case you run into trouble, and that is why I am assigning an agent to you.", Michael then looked curious and put an arm around his shoulder as Coulson looked a little uncomfortable and Michael said, "Really? Well lets see who it is!", and they walked to an adjacent room to the right of the front doors and a cyborg like man stood waiting as he turned to look at them. Coulson said, "This is Agent Coldblood, he will be assigned to protection detail...", Coldblood said, "You mean babysitter.", Michael took his arm off Coulson and looked even more interested, Michael said, "Whoah, another cyborg?", Coldblood grunted in anger, Michael said, "Awesome!", and Michael acted cool and grabbed Coldblood's hand and shook it making Coldblood tense up and said, "Damn you got a firm grip.", Michael said, "Just want to see if you are not a fake cyborg, but you're not. Yep, we are going to be best of buddies!", and he slapped him on the left shoulder as he turned back to Coulson while Coldblood looked somewhat confused while fascinated at the same time.

Once Carrie, Chloe and Petra arrived at the school gym (where the party was being held) they all got out and went inside while Carrie was nervous the entire time as her prom date escorted her. Arsenal drove up in a motorcycle out back and climbed up a ladder to the roof even as the metal ladder squeaked and the handle bars bend down almost to a "v" as he climbed up and looked down and grunted as he scratched his head, rolled his shoulders and moved to the viewing ceiling windows. He watched as Carrie was sitting at a table with her date and then got up to dance (at the urge of her date) and she first looked nervous and then she calmed down and made a quick kiss on his cheek before her date said something that Arsenal was unable to interpret and she held her date for comfort as they danced slowly as Arsenal watched with a smirk on his face. He watched as they sat back down and notices they were all casting ballots but he notices on the side once the ballots were taken they were switched as the girl that was taking them was kissing a boy and she dropped them on the floor and a hand appeared from beneath a table and replaced them before she got back down and picked them up and Arsenal knows something is not right. He continued watching as they read the ballots and an middle aged man came to the stage and said something and he saw Carrie and her date got up to people either cheering or clapping and they were walking up to the stage as people including Chloe and Petra congradulated them. His scanning system beeped and flashed to the left hand corner of his view and he enhanced the image in his sight and saw two teenagers loading what he detects water in a water gun as Carrie and her date walked up to the stage. Arsenal looked around and found a fire escape and he ran up and tore the hatch off as he tried to pull it open and he slide down with the yelling of the crowd masking the sound of metal squeaking till he reached the bottom. He then starts shoving people out of the way as he made his way to the stage and people were looking behind to see what the ruckus was about and they, including Petra, Chloe and Ender saw it was Arsenal and Carrie looked nervous and confused till one of the teenagers pulled out the water gun only Arsenal was able to jump up on the stage and shove Carrie away as the teenager shot a fountain of water on his front and he grabbed and tore the water gun from the teen boy's hands and swung it shattering the water gun and knocking the teenager to the floor not moving. There were gasps as Arsenal watched and he heard a rustle above and a alarm went off in his display and pointed up and as he looked a splash of what his display detects more water falling down and the water splashed right on his face and all over his upper torso while inside his body the water ran down his throat and hit his internal systems causing multiple sparks but died out as they were flooded and were lighted red.

Arsenal tried to throw up the water from his body as the bucket landed directly over his head. Carrie tried to comfort Arsenal and help him up as he leaned forward, Carrie said, "Arsenal, are you okay? Ar...", she then heard a low growling sound from inside the bucket and felt his robotic and synthetic skin tensed up and she stood back. Two police officers made their way to the stage telling people to back away as they got up to the stage, officer, "Alright buddy time to go, fun's over!", he was about to grab Arsenal's left arm, Carrie shouted as she reached out, "NO!", but once he touched him Arsenal grasped the officer's wrist and crushed it with a loud snap in a second and as the officer screamed he was thrown like a doll over Arsenal and smashed through the right side window of the gym to the outside. There were screams as the other officer pulled out his sidearm and started shooting him but the bullets made a metallic ping noise as they struck Arsenal's body and Arsenal threw back his left hand and backhanded the officer as he flew and smashed through the background of the stage. People started running out and Carrie forced the doors open to allow the people to escape except Chloe tried to approach Arsenal, Carrie said, "NO, HE WILL KILL YOU! GET OUT!", Arsenal then put both hands up to the top of the bucket and tore it apart to reveal his face with his eyes now dark yellow orbs as he roared. As the teenagers were running out of the gym four black SUV's pulled up to the curb and Michael, Coldblood, Crow and Coulson stepped out and heard a roaring sound from inside the gym as the people started screaming or yelling as they ran, Coulson said, "This is familiar.", Michael said, "No Coulson this is not the Hulk, it's just Arsenal. As long as he doesn't arm his weapons then he is just an angry...", there was a sound of machine gun fire from a gatling gun inside the gym. Coldblood said, "You were saying?", Michael (irritated) said, "Okay you got me! Let's clear these people out!", inside the gym Arsenal engaged the gatling guns on his wrists and fired on the crowd but Carrie reached out her hands and the bullets hit an invisible force field. Arsenal roared with anger and turned his attention on Carrie as she had her hands up, Carrie said, "Arnie it's me Carrie!", Arsenal roared and was about to backhand her till she threw up her right hand and Arsenal flew back and off the stage to hit the wall of the gym. Before Arsenal got up Carrie was about to approach him till a self guided cable wrapped around her throat and she was yanked from the stage as she choked and grasped it as she was thrown out and smashed through the right side window of the gym. Fire trucks pulled up in the parking lot but Michael ran in front and tried to stop them, Michael said as he held his hands out, "STOP! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!", fireman, "OUT OF THE WAY!", then the front of the gym exploded and Michael was throttled forward as the firemen were thrown back as flaming debris flew past and about them.

Out of the smoke, and burning rubble Arsenal emerged and roared as the firemen looked up in shock and fear as Michael looked dazed. Arsenal looked down on them and his targeting system locked on all of them and he pulled out his gatling guns but Coldblood ran and jumped from the right side as he yelled and punched Arsenal across the face. Arsenal stumbled and Coldblood pulled out his machine pistols and fired at Arsenal's back only to make metal pinging noises as they shredded some of the clothing and synthetic skin off Arsenal's back making Arsenal angrier and backhanded him with his left arm and Coldblood was thrown back. Arsenal then turned his gun on him as he roared but Coldblood grabbed his hand and held it away as Arsenal fired. Arsenal then threw him off and Coldblood went flying and struck one of the firetrucks as the firemen started running. A fireman screamed as he swung his axe from the left and tried to strike Arsenal's face but Arsenal caught it, tore it from the fireman's hands, then grabbed him with his right hand and slammed his back to the ground as Arsenal planted his foot on the fireman's chest as he screamed and crushed him as he brought it down. Arsenal then transformed his right hand to a cannon and Michael ran and tackled the dazed Coldblood out of the line of fire as he screamed, "HIT THE DECK!", and Arsenal fired a pulse beam from the cannon and the firetrucks were blown back as flying projectiles and smashed into cars on the parking lot on the other side of the street like pins struck by bowling balls and created random explosions as the black SUV's pulled away when Coulson yelled, "PULL BACK!". Arsenal saw the vehicles moving away and Arsenal targeted them and his right arm transformed into a grenade launcher and aimed at them but someone screamed and there was a flash as Arsenal's right forearm was sliced off as Trunks swung his sword and landed beside him. Arsenal roared in pain and held what's left of his arm as oil and hydraulic fluid sprayed out and Trunks went over to Michael and Coldblood's side as they stumbled up, Trunks said, "Are you okay?", Michael said, "I hope you have something else besides that sword.", Trunks looked confused and said, "Why?", and Michael pointed and they watched as Arsenal's arm was rebuilt from the stump showing only the mechanical arm that is rebuilt, Trunk (dumbfounded) said, "Oh.", and as Arsenal looked at them with anger Trunks ran up to Arsenal and yelled with his sword raised and swung at him repeatedly. Arsenal was quickly able to dodge every swing from his sword as it made a whistling sound every time Trunks swung till Arsenal grabbed his wrists just when the sword was coming down on Arsenal's face and barely stopped it. Arsenal then squeezed his wrists and Trunks cried out in pain and ended up dropping his sword before Arsenal grabbed him by his jacket and shirt and threw him into a school bus at the far right end of the parking lot of the gym.

Arsenal turned and walked down the parking lot and out onto the road to the right and Coldblood picked up one of his machine pistols but Michael put his hand down and said, "No, you only make him angry again.", Coldblood said, "And how are we suppose to stop him?", Coulson (voice), "Coldblood do you copy?", Coldblood touched the ear piece on his right and said, "I read you Coulson.", Coulson (voice), "Is Michael Valkyrie there?", there was a groaning sound and they saw it came from the school bus and he and Michael went over as he said, "Yes he is, and we both got our asses kicked.", Coulson (voice), "You two better come up with a plan because the town's sheriff and police are attempting to form a blockade and gun Arsenal down. If that doesn't stop him then the angry mob of the town's people will.", Michael said as he pulled Trunks out of the bus, "That's suicide. Arsenal will merely use them for target practice. Why can't Coulson stop them?", Coulson (voice), "I can hear you Mr. Valkyrie, but unfortunately we are under orders from the Federation and our superiors said we are not to intervene with the local population no matter what the circumstances.", Michael sighed and said, "Oh terrific.", and there was multiple shooting sounds and Michael said, "I hope you guys love running.", and both Trunks and Coldblood sighed and Coldblood said, "You kidding me?", and they started to run towards the sounds as Coldblood grumbled.

A barricade of police cars and trucks formed in Arsenal's path as the SWAT teams hid in the alley ways of the rundown stores to each side of Arsenal as he started walking up, the Sheriff with the megaphone said, "This is the sheriff of Chickasaw, get on your knees and placed your hands on top of your head!", Arsenal still moved forward, sheriff said, "This is your last warning!", Arsenal scanned the guns ahead as he walked and his scanner deemed them as not a threat as he kept walking and the sheriff yelled out, "DROP HIM!", the police fired their handguns and shotguns as the synthetic skin started to be torn apart and Arsenal stumbled from the impacts as the SWAT teams ran out from behind and fired their assault rifles at his back at point blank range. Arsenal's right knee then took a direct hit and he fell to one knee as the SWAT teams started closing in on him as he looked down at it curiously and a few tear gas canisters were tossed where he kneeled and was enveloped in smoke and they all ceased firing. They all stood and watched with their guns still up, officer said, "Is he dead?", the sheriff raised his megaphone and was about to speak till Arsenal jumped out of the tear gas cloud with his right arm raised and yelled when he came down as the sheriff looked shocked till all of a sudden his vision went blank. Arsenal then grabbed the sheriff's car behind and flipped it on top of a police car part of the barricade and as the police continued to fire as the SWAT tried to make their way around Arsenal charged and flipped the officers up in the air like toy dolls and slammed them to the ground or kicked and punched them that sent them flying back and smashing into the other police cars. His scanner then beeped as he detected the SWAT teams approaching from each side around the smoke and as the remaining police kept firing he roared and charged at the nearest squad truck and hit the side with his right shoulder and arm and the truck went flying and swept away the entire SWAT team into the store behind smashing through the store front glass. The other team fired at his back and Arsenal roared as he charged and with his right hand grabbed the bumper of a squad truck and flipped it up in the air where it came crashing upside down on top of three SWAT members, then he charged and punched another in the chest against his bulletproof vest and he yelled as he went flying back through the viewing window of the store behind, backhanded another across the face knocking her out and kicked another and he went flying back along the road screaming. A shotgun blast hit him from behind and there was a click and as he looked back he saw a nervous patrol man as Arsenal stared down at him angrily with his dark yellow eyes.

Michael, Coldblood and Trunks approached where they saw the tear gas masking what's happening on the other side. Michael scanned the SWAT truck in one of the alley's and said, "Coldblood, get in the stores on the left and take that high powered rifle from the SWAT truck as you pass.", Coldblood said, "Head shot?", Michael said, "Yes, it won't kill him but hopefully knock him out and make his systems reboot and he should be back to normal.", Coldblood said, "Normal? Are you kidding me?", Michael said, "No metal breath! We...", Trunks said, "Are you sure you don't want me to go after him?", Michael (irritated) said, "Yes! Do you want to get man handled again!", there was a growing screaming noise and they looked up to see a SWAT member falling down right towards Michael facing him as he flailed in the air and Michael screamed as well when he landed on top of him and both Coldblood and Trunks looked dumbfounded. There was a low groaning sound as Trunks went down to help the SWAT member and said, "Are you alright?", he sat up and crocked, "I think both my ribs are broken. What is he?", Trunks said, "It's a long story.", Michael gasped, "Anytime now.", and Trunks looked startled and Coldblood helped the man up as Trunks pulled Michael up and he gasped for air and said, "Geez buddy! A heads up would be nice before you crap your shorts!", and Coldblood sat the man to the side and Coldblood went for the truck and Trunks said, "What do we do?", Michael said, "Get Arsenal's attention.", on the other side of town Carrie groaned as she nodded awake to find herself lying on top of black sealed bags of trash in an alley and looked puzzled before a male voice said, "You are lucky. Next time I'll make sure you're dead.", Carrie looked up in shock and said, "Who are you?", voice, "You don't know?", silence and the voice said, "I guess I didn't leave that much an impression on you. For now I'll let your boyfriend and my two colleagues have all the fun before we meet again. After everything and everyone that you loved is gone.", there was a sound of gunfire in the distance and the voice said, "Looks like the real fun is about to begin. Now if you don't mind I have other matter to attend to.", and there was silence and Carrie got up with her dress wrinkled and a little dirty and found the nearest car and had the driver door open itself as well as the engine and she drove where she sensed where Arsenal is.

Arsenal approached to the heart of town where the townspeople began screaming and running away as Arsenal smashed cars and trucks left and right into stores or grabbed them and flipped them over and smashed them on the street till a bus came after him and he charged after it with his left shoulder and smashed in the front and stopped the bus dead in its tracks with the passengers throttled forward within and Arsenal grabbed the bottom and flipped the bus to its side on his left as he roared and afterwards transformed his left arm into a flamethrower and his right into a large gatling gun with a grenade launcher in the middle of the barrels and began wrecking havoc. He set fire to the stores and parked vehicles to his left while firing his right arm to the stores, vehicles and streets down the intersections. A boy in a red and black striped muscle car sped towards him and yelled in anger as Arsenal saw him and he transformed his right arm back to normal and roared as he slammed his fist down smashing the front of the muscle car and it went flying/flipping over him till it crashed upside down in the street. Michael and Trunks ran up after making their way through the trashed street and saw Arsenal begin smashing down on the upturned muscle car with the teenager still inside screaming and Trunks yelled, "Michael we have to stop him!", Michael grabbed Trunks left shoulder and stopped him from walking and said, "No! We have to buy Coldblood some time!", Trunks said, "How are were suppose to do that?!", Arsenal kept pounding both his fists on the bottom of the car crushing the tie rods and axles till he pulled his left hand up and it transformed into a solid metal block and roared, "STOP LAUGHING!", then Michael began singing the first lyrics to the song "I Want You Back" by the Jackson 5 as a car radio started and playing the music and Arsenal stopped, looked and just stared at him with an open mouth expression as did Trunks and they watched as Michael started to dance and pointed to Arsenal as he sang to him. Arsenal said, "What?", Michael said, "Come on dude! Dance off! Me and you!", but Arsenal dropped his hands and still looked at him dumbfounded and Michael reached out to Trunks and said, "Show me what you got!", Arsenal looked at Trunks and Trunks immediately shook his head and Michael pulled back his hand and said, "Take back.", and he continued to dance in the middle of the wrecked town as people in hiding looked up and were shocked by what they're seeing and a kid from behind a upturned car took a picture from his cell. Coldblood was already in position with the sniper rifle and first looked down the scope then with the naked eye at Michael and said, "Is he out of his mind?", Michael said, "Come on Arnie, sing! Get with the groove bro!", Arsenal said as Michael reached out his hand to a key note, "I want you back?", Michael said, "That's it bro! Keep it going!", and Arsenal began bobbing his head and slowly began saying the lyrics but as Michael danced he said (undertone), "Coldblood help me out, I'm running out of lyrics here.", Coldblood said, "Coulson are you seeing this?", Coulson (voice), "Is that real?", Coldblood said, "Yes sir. 100%.", and he saw Michael started struggling to dance to the rest of the music and Michael said with a low voice, "Coldblood, help me out here.", and Arsenal gave a look that he knows something is wrong and is tensed up and Arsenal did some quick calculations and figured he was being distracted and both arms turned back to normal and he began growling and Michael said nervously, "Coldblood?", then as Arsenal was about to roar and step forward a shot rang out and hit Arsenal's right temple.

Arsenal stumbled and Coldblood fired again hitting the back of his head and Arsenal almost fell but broke his fall by holding onto the overturned car and groaned with pain. Michael yelled, "Stop Coldblood! One shot is enough!", Coldblood said, "Not for me.", but then Arsenal turned to look up directly at him with glowing yellow eyes and Coldblood looked at him away from his scope with concern and said, "Oh oh.", Arsenal roars and charges at the building where Coldblood is and Coldblood gets up and runs to the next one to his left before Arsenal charged and smashed through the supporting columns of the five story building and it came crashing down as Arsenal charged at the next building and did the same as Coldblood ran from building to building and even slide down the floor of the next one as it fell and wooed as he slid and jumped through the window and smashed through the one next door and continued to run but Arsenal was already beneath as he smashed through the adjoining wall but before he smashed the first column a familiar female voice yelled, "ARNIE STOP!", and Arsenal paused and looked around perplexed till he saw Carrie standing in the street looking at him shocked and said, "Arsenal, it's me.", Arsenal then walked out through the glass door and stood before her silently lowering his head as she touched his cheek and he groaned pleasingly. In the meantime Coldblood looked down and Michael and Trunks stared at them with amazement and Trunks said, "Or we could have let her stop him and save from embarrassing yourself.", and Michael stared at him surprised and said, "Reallly, I was that bad?", Trunks said, "Bad enough that a cat would drop dead looking at you.", a voice bellowed out, "This is unexpected.", they all turned forwards to see The Mandarin floating down with his hands up till he landed. The Mandarin said, "Well I guess my friend will have to deal with this disappointment.", then there was a loud roar and the Red Hulk smashed through and incinerated a store behind him on the left and growled at Arsenal. The Mandarin said, "Kill him.", Red Hulk roared and charged as did Arsenal and Red Hulk threw a punch but Arsenal dodged and grabbed hold of the Red Hulk and held him back as the pavement crumbled around his feet then the Red Hulk grabbed him but Arsenal raised him up and slammed him on his back on the pavement. In the meantime Carrie reached out her hands and threw wrecked cars and debris at The Mandarin but he projected fire and ice beams that easily diverted there path and then he aimed one of his rings at a fire hydrant and it exploded sending out a jet of water and he manipulated it causing the water to form into a snake like form and shot straight at Carrie before she knew it and was engulfed by water and started to drown.

Arsenal began repeatedly punching Red Hulk but he backhanded Arsenal and went crashing into the store next to them labeled "Joe's Gun Shop" and it exploded. The Mandarin chuckled villainously as he watched Carrie struggle and said, "Looks like you were easier than expected.", then there was a loud glass shattering sound as he looked up and saw Coldblood smash through one of the windows on the top floor and fired both his machine pistols at The Mandarin as he yelled only for The Mandarin to raise his hand and had a metal panel take the brunt. Trunks then appeared swinging his sword only for The Mandarin to dodge it and he raised his hand and the sword flew out of Trunks hands and he was thrown back slamming his back to the side of a car. Michael screamed and charged at the Red Hulk and punched him in the gut only to make him stumble and the Red Hulk just grabbed him like a doll and threw him into a store across the street smashing through shelves and fake walls till Michael slammed his head into the last one mad of bricks and fell face down unconscious. As the fire raged in the burning store Arsenal's eyes went out as his endoskeleton burned in the flames and The Mandarin said as he watched Carrie drowning, "This is what happens when you interfere when other worlds business. Everyone that you loved. Everyone that you cared about, dies.", Coldblood threw his machine pistols aside as he drew out a large blade and jumped behind The Mandarin with his blade raised and yelled only to be tackled by the Red Hulk as they both smashed into a parked vehicle. In the meantime a larger M model powered up in Arsenal's garage in the darkness and climbed into a black tanker rig and started the V8 engine. The Red Hulk then picked up Coldblood and slammed his back to the pavement as he screamed in pain and the Red Hulk repeatedly slammed him crushing the street beneath his fist and Coldblood's back. The Mandarin said, "You see, there is no stopping it. I will have the people of this world kneel before me, as I am the ruler of the Ten Rings.", Carrie then had her head down and looked limp and The Mandarin smirked and said, "I guess you are just a girl after all. Pathetic and weak.", there was a low rumble and started to grow when they heard a sound of a large truck approaching from behind and Red Hulk stopped pounding Coldblood's back and looked behind as did The Mandarin and they saw two red lights in the smoke and flames. Then all of a sudden behind Carrie's limp form all the manholes and drains fired flames towards them and The Mandarin looked back as the ground shook and heard a cry starting low and grew till Carrie snapped her head up revealing black orbs where hear eyes are and screamed making her hair fly back and the water surrounding her blew away and dowsed off some of the fires and The Mandarin was thrown back to the ground. At the same time a black tanker revealed itself with its V8 engine roaring from the smoke and flames with a skull that made up the front of the rig with red headlights as the eyes and the Red Hulk saw a M-500A staring at him roaring as it drove and the Red Hulk threw Coldblood like a toy doll into the same building where Michael is and was about to charge till a large spike revealed itself from the mouth of the skull and Red Hulk tried to stop but was too late as it speared him in the stomach and the M-500A flew out of the windshield and it rolled in midair and fired a small missile from its right wrist and it struck the tanker causing it to explode and engulf the Red Hulk as the M-500A slammed its back into the pavement and grounded to a halt while the Red Hulk emerged from the flames and flew till its back slammed into the back of a tow truck where it smashed to the car in front of it with the large bladed spear still imbedded in the Red Hulk's stomach.

The Mandarin shoved his right fist and a jet of fire issued forth at Carrie but as she hovered in the air the jet stopped and hit an invisible barrier before her and The Mandarin stood up and flexed his right arm as he fired a full blast but Carrie hovered unwavered and she shoved both her hands forward and the flames fired back making a small explosion as The Mandarin was thrown back again. The M-500A then stomped towards Red Hulk and tore the crane back as the cable was already around the Red Hulk's throat and it tightened as he tried to pull the cable away and growled in the process as it looked up at the M-500A and said, "Who are you?", the M-500A said, "I'm the Arsenal.", and Arsenal roared as he suddenly pounded both his giant fists on the Red Hulk's face violently and repeatedly till blood flew in the air and the back of the tow truck was crushed into the ground making the rear tires pop and the pavement crumble underneath till Arsenal stopped and there was no face or head left of the Red Hulk. The Mandarin looked back and saw Arsenal smash Red Hulk's face in and knew he was dead as he stood and looked back to see Carrie was suddenly before him and made a sudden short scream and he was thrown back again slamming his back into the side of a car behind him and reeled in pain as Carrie was walking towards him till suddenly he threw up his left hand and a bright light emerged blinding Carrie and Arsenal till it vanished and Carrie looked back to see The Mandarin was gone.

Crow and his wife Carol were enjoying strolling around the decks of the cruise liner linked arm to arm and Crow said, "Not a bad vacation.", Carol said with no emotion, "At night. This is too much light for me.", Crow said, "Lets go inside then.", and they were making their way inside till some little boy said, "Hey mommy! Little planes!", Crow and Carol looked to see five helicopters with news channel's markings on their sides as they flew from the shore to the port side where they are at. Trunks stumbled up as did Coldblood when he stepped outside as Arsenal carried Michael's unconscious body as Carrie stood looking around and then they heard The Mandarin's voice, "You think you can defeat me so easily? You don't know who I am.", the five helicopters approached the liner in almost perfect line formation and Crow and Carol knew something was odd as the pilots of the helicopters showed no expression and they saw the sides of the hells opened downwards revealing machine-guns and missiles as The Mandarin finished saying, "You'll never see me coming.", and the helicopters fired. Crow and Carol were able to dodge the fire just in time by ducking inside as bullets and missiles rained all along the port side in the area where they were at and continued to fire all along the side of the large cruise liner killing the passengers and crewmen in the wake of destruction of gatling gun bullets and exploding missiles. Crow held onto Carol tightly in his arms as she shivered as people screamed all around them and outside as gatling gun bullets whizzed by. Carol screamed, "Why are they shooting?!", Crow yelled, "I have no idea!", two fighter jets then flew from the shore and a pilot said, "Goose 1 to Goose 2 I have the targets in sight.", Goose 2 pilot, "Copy Goose 1, fire missiles.", both jets fired two missiles and they flew and struck four of the five helps causing three to explode while another just had its tail rotor blown and it flew in circles till it struck the other helo and they both exploded.

Michael woke up and saw Chloe sitting beside him in bed and said, "What happened?", voice, "You slammed your head into a brick wall hard head.", Michael sat up and saw Coldblood leaning on the doorway chewing gum and Michael looked perplexed and said, "Gum?", Coldblood said, "Yeah, is that a problem?", Michael said, "No, just don't imagine you chewing gum.", Coldblood said, "Like you singing and dancing in front of someone that could kill you in one punch?", Michael sighed and said, "Oh come on man!", Chloe said, "I saw it too, and I have to admit you need a little work.", Michael fell back on the inclined bed and sighed as Chloe giggled and Michael said, "Seriously what happened?", Coldblood said, "Arsenal killed Red Hulk and The Mandarin escaped after Carrie put him in the hurt locker.", Michael said disappointingly, "Great.", Coldblood said, "Unfortunately that's not all. Apparently The Mandarin has the power to influence people at his will and had five helicopters that were part of the press to fire on the cruise liner Crow and Carol were on.", Michael started getting up till Chloe put a hand on his chest and said, "They're fine.", and he sat back as Coldblood continued, "They are except 78 passengers and crew are dead and 112 wounded. Plus the airliner that was carrying the country's Vice President was shot down and a large movie theater out west was bombed with no traces of the bomber or detonator.", as Coldblood was talking Michael was able to access the media files and found footage showing an airliner that looked like Air Force One exploded from within in midair as it flew in high altitude above the beach next to a major city and he watched the video of the bombing of the Ambassador Theater where the news said 15 are confirmed dead with 22 wounded when he saw Agent Coulson entered the room and said, "Good you're awake. Are you fit to talk?", Michael said, "Fire away Coulson.", he was about to speak till Michael said, "But if it's about me dealing with Arsenal, skip it.", Coulson said, "That was something I was going to bring up but I want to tell you we believe where The Mandarin is heading next.", Michael bolted upright and said, "Spill it!", Coulson, "He is still out west and we believe he is going to explode a container ship carrying military weapons and set off a chain reaction that will destroy the dock and the ones adjacent to shut down the harbor.", Michael immediately got up and said, "Then lets stop him before he does it!", Chloe tried holding him back and said, "No, you just woke up from a concussion the last time you fought him!", Michael said, "Honey this is our only chance to stop him and Coulson and Coldblood are going to need all the help they can get to stop him! Am I right?", Coulson said, "That's correct. Your friends Trunks, Gohan, Carrie and Arsenal are standing by but we will have our eyes on Arsenal in case he flips out again.", Coldblood says, "Thanks for volunteering me to moron.", Chloe said, "Well if you are going Michael then so am I.", Michael said, "Chloe...", Chloe interrupted, "At least I didn't have a concussion and like you said you are going to need all the help you can get.", Michael sighed and said, "Fine." and they left the medical room.

The docks were all quiet when Michael, the Green Comet, Arsenal, Coldblood, Gohan, Trunks and Carrie materialized and they looked around to see no one was there. Michael said, "I guess we're early.", Coulson spoke from the ear piece, "Don't worry he'll be there shortly. We are observing you from our satellites and long range snipers so if you need further assistance we are there.", Michael said, "Good.", he then looked at Arsenal in his M-500A body and said, "And how were you able to take that form after you were destroyed by the Red Hulk?", Arsenal said as he touched his head, "Sync with other CPU. Automatic download.", Michael said, "You mean when you sensed yourself being destroyed you transfer your mind into another body like sending messages or documents through email?", Arsenal said, "Sort of.", Michael said, "Cool, you should show me sometime! It would help me getting out of the bedroom without my wife noticing.", and the Green Comet jabbed him in the rib as she glared at him and Michael recovered and said to Gohan, "I don't think we got acquainted properly.", Gohan said, "Don't bother, I know who you are. It's just a good thing you are on our side and not with Vegeta.", Michael said, "Well if you families life is on the line and you don't want an entire planet trying to kill you or hurt your family you have no choice.", Gohan said, "I understand, hopefully after this we get to hang out sometime.", voice, "Which is highly doubtful.", they all looked up to see The Mandarin standing on top of the containers before them with Abomination jumping up and crushing the container to his left as he stood and Madame Mosque appeared at The Mandarin's right and all of a sudden various people ranging from pedestrians, dock workers and some security personnel appeared around them and The Mandarin said, "They are not needed.", and Gohan and Trunks vanished before them and before Michael spoke The Mandarin said, "Don't worry. I sent them back from where you came from, and I cut off communications from your friends so we would not be disturbed.", Michael said, "Said the man with the fancy dress.", The Mandarin then glared down at him and said, "Do you know who I am?", Michael said, "A prima donna wizard married ten times?", Coldblood and the Green Comet made a short laugh and Coldblood said, "That's one way to start a fight.", and The Mandarin looked furious and yelled out, "KILL THEM!" and the people under his mind control and Mosque and Abomination charged after them as Michael and the others ran/jumped forward with Arsenal raising his fist as he roared, the Green Comet drew out and swung her swords, Coldblood pulling out and aiming his machine pistols, Carrie floating up in the air towards The Mandarin and Michael pulling back his fist and fought against the onslaught in front of them.

Coldblood fired straight at the people under The Mandarin's control as they were welding blunt or sharp objects and he fired around himself as one after another started jumping on him only for Coldblood to pistol whip them and fired a burst either in their face or chest in close range till Mosque appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the face and said, "He's mine!", he pulled out his machine pistols and fired back at her only she dodged his shots left and right and kicked one of them out of his left hand. She tried kicking the other only for Coldblood to grab hold of her leg and flipped her over and fired directly at her face only she grabbed his hand and pulled it away as he fired on the pavement and she crossed her legs over his arm and flipped him over on the grounded twisted his arm making him let go of the gun and she kicked it away before he kicked her in the face and flipped over back on his feet as she slid up and said, "Let's do this the old fashion way.", and she pulled out both her knives as did Coldblood and they began knife fighting crossing knives as if they are swords. Arsenal smashed through the people even as some fired handguns like a bowling ball knocking through bowling pins and swept a handful away with each punch. He then grabbed a container, brought it up and slammed it down on top of them before he started swinging it like a baseball bat and sometimes slamming it against other containers crushing the people between till Abomination roared and charged after him punching Arsenal so hard he flew back and slammed/caved in one of the containers before Abomination charged up and started repeatedly punching him till a pulse beam blew him off. Arsenal got up and said, "Come on!", and he came after him and they engaged in a slug fest till Abomination put him in a headlock. He was about to rip his head off till Arsenal transformed both his hands into pulse cannons and slammed both of them into the ground and fired creating a ripple effect that tore apart the pavement and everyone and the containers jumped up in the air before dropping back down and Arsenal and Abomination flew high up and Arsenal flipped on top of him and fired six small rockets on his back and they flew straight down and slammed Abomination onto his back with Arsenal's feet on top of his chest. He then threw Abomination into a pack of containers, ran up, and started beating him into the ground. Abomination then kicked him off and pinned Arsenal down by standing on his back and started pulling both his arms back trying to snap him in two as Arsenal tried to push forward and out his grip.

In a sudden burst of energy Arsenal threw Abomination over his head and onto his back and started stomping on his face repeatedly until Abomination grabbed his right leg and threw him across the shipping yard where Arsenal was stopped by slamming his back into a pack of containers and crushed them. Both Abomination and Arsenal got up and ran towards each other and slammed into one another by punching each other in the face, then Arsenal grabbed hold of him and fired off his rockets that sent them straight up in the air passing the cranes before dropping Abomination on a container that is still on the crane. He then flew straight down at him and tackled Abomination before locking his hands and feet around him and in Arsenal's display set the self destruct and ejected as Arsenal flew out his M-500A body in his other form and as he fell transformed his right hand into a shotgun and fired on one of the cables and Abomination fell still locked into the M-500A as he roared, "NO FAIR!", and as he hit the ground the suit exploded along with Abomination and the container causing a secondary explosion and a large circle of fire as Arsenal landed on both his feet. In the meantime the Green Comet sliced through the people under The Mandarin's control around her like fly paper as Michael punched and kicked the ones around him with their backs to each other and the Green Comet threw a couple of knives past Michael's head hitting two security guards in the foreheads and Michael yelled, "That was too close to my head!", the Green Comet yelled, "Fight better!", as Carrie flew towards The Mandarin containers were thrown at her but she had other containers fly in the air and knocked them away from her as she had the doors from other containers open to reveal vehicles and she had them fly in the air and threw them at The Mandarin but he aimed his right hand and fire came from one of his rings and hit the cars causing them to explode and he had the debris fly towards Carrie but she put her hands up at them and the debris bounced off an invisible barrier as she hovered before him. The Mandarin says, "You will all die. That is what I foresee, and that is what will happen if you continue to resist.", Carrie said, "Says a fool in a dress.", The Mandarin then powers up all his rings and fires various beams of light at Carrie and she raised her hands to just barely stop them from hitting her as The Mandarin still fires the beams of light with adding wind blowing up against her and ice trying to freeze her and Carrie groans under the power as she struggled to hold them back. Then the cables from the cranes came to life and went after Arsenal and grabbed hold to all four of his limbs as he tried to run to Carrie's assistance and they began pulling him apart as he cried out in pain against the straining metal and wires within his body. At this time as Mosque and Coldblood knife fight she flipped in the air, kicked his face, slid around his body as she got behind and stabbed him in the back as he screamed in pain before she drove the other knife in his gut and he fell to his knees silently as he looked limp and blood ran out of his mouth. Michael and the Green Comet began to struggle as people under The Mandarin's control still came after them and were up against each other's backs as the Green Comet struggled to keep slicing away and stabbing while also throwing knives hitting them in the throats till she felt she ran out and was suddenly punched in the face and knocked flat on her back as Michael pulled out his two .44 magnums and fired away at the crowd and fired at the person with a baton about to bring down on the Green Comet and blew half the left side of his head off before the Green Comet kicked his body back knocking a couple behind him.

As Carrie desperately tried to hold the wrath of The Mandarin's power she saw imagines of the pain and suffering Arsenal, Coldblood, the Green Comet and Michael are going through when The Mandarin said, "Some people call me a terrorist. I consider myself a teacher. Lesson number one: heroes, there is no such thing. Lesson number two: you cannot change what is destined to be done. Lesson three: There is only one teacher.", Carrie shivered as the wind turned cold and her skin started to turn white when The Mandarin said, "Accept your fate Carrie. You are too young and you will never understand your power for I am The Mandarin.", Carrie then looked up at him with solid black eyes as cringed in anger and screamed as she shoved her hands forward and the beams from The Mandarin's ten rings started to push back as the light grew when Carrie shoved forward and she glided closer to him. The Mandarin looked scared and he flexed his hand muscles as he tried to use more power in his rings but to no avail as Carrie continued to get closer till she was almost right upon him and a red glow surrounded her. The Mandarin said confusingly, "But you are young, how?", Carrie said, "I use the power within me, while you use material objects bitch.", and then she had her hands over The Mandarin's fists covering his rings as she grasped and The Mandarin looked shocked and yelled, "No! It can't be!", then his hands grew to a brilliant white light and his veins from his wrists up his arms turned gold as it intertwined around his chest and body and up his neck as he looked up struggling and straining from the pressure as he tried to keep himself from being torn apart and said, "I will have my revenge Carrie! MY SON WILL AVENGE ME!", and he screamed as his body turned into a solid yellow light and he exploded in a flash of light as Carrie and everybody else covered their eyes and when the light died they looked up and saw The Mandarin was no more. The people that were under The Mandarin's control looked dazed and confused and Madame Mosque stepped back into the darkness between two containers and disappeared. Carrie's eyes changed back to normal and a trickle of blood ran down her nose before she passed out and fell. The cables that were pulling Arsenal went limp and he broke himself free and when he looked up he saw Carrie started to fall and he started running and yelled Carrie's name but doesn't answer and as she was close to the ground he fired his rockets as he ran towards her and screamed, "CARRIE!"and caught her just before she hit the ground and he turned as he slammed his back against a container smashing it in and looked at Carrie in his arms and said, "Carrie?", she moaned and opened her eyes to look at him and she put her hand to his cheek and smirked as did he as well. The transporter pad within the estate came to life and Michael, the Green Comet, Arsenal, Carrie and Coldblood materialized as Crow, Carol and Coulson waited for them and Crow immediately went to Coldblood's side and helped him from Michael's grasp and laid him on the levitated stretcher and he and started examining him as Carol pushed the bed out of the room and Arsenal carried Carrie behind.

Michael saw the serious expression on Coulson as Trunks and Gohan stood by looking a little worried and he turned to the Green Comet and said, "You go ahead, I'll be with you in a moment.", and she nodded and left. Michael said, "Okay, why the sour faces? We defeated a weirdo that tried to tear this country apart and took another one of his Hulk like minions...", Coulson interrupted, "And killed him instead of capturing him to find out if there is anymore.", Michael said, "Not my problem.", Coulson said, "It should be. We had a breach in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s laboratories and the serum that was used to create the Hulk was taken and we need to know who has it and if he or she is injecting anyone else.", Michael faking looking baffled said, "Wait, the mighty S.H.I.E.L.D. had a breach in one of their little laboratories and couldn't guard a simple tube of serum? I'm shocked.", Trunks kept himself from laughing and Coulson said, "Just remember next time you run into another Hulk like person that they must be captured alive.", Michael said, "Got it. Anything else?", Coulson said, "Yes. Starfleet has informed us that they are now considering pulling you out and having us take over for observation since you revealed yourselves and now the people in this country either want to arrest or kill you.", Michael looked puzzled and said, "Wait a minute, say that again?", in Kurt and Abby's bedroom they were sound asleep when a mysterious person enters through their bedroom window and was carrying a sharp stake in one hand and the figure pulled out a hammer in the other beneath a cloak. The figure silently walked up to Abby's bedside and held the stake over her heart and raised the hammer and he yelled, "By the power of God, I will send you back to Hell!", and Abby woke and screamed as he was about to bring down the hammer till Kurt pulled a hatchet from under his pillow and in one stroke chopped the intruder's right hand off. The intruder screamed in agony as he held the stump that was shooting out black liquid in the darkness as Abby kicked him in the chest and he flew onto his back on the floor. The intruder immediately pulled out a flashlight and shinned it on Abby as she was about to pounce on him till the beam of light hit her on the face. She cried out in pain as she covered her face and retreated to the corner of the room as the intruder grabbed the stake from the floor as he set the flashlight down and went charging at Abby screaming, "FOR GOD! FOR GOD!", but Kurt came behind and swung his hatchet striking directly into the intruder's back deep and the intruder fell on the floor giving a short gasp. The door to their bedroom flew open and handheld black lights turned on to reveal Michael and Chloe. Michael said, "What's going on?!", and he saw Kurt sitting on the floor breathing heavily and looked in a state of shock as Abby was still in the corner moaning in pain and Michael shinned the light on the intruder to reveal it was a teenager wearing a robe of a preacher with a hatchet stuck on his back.

They were all in the medical room where Crow was treating Abby's burn marks on her face while Kurt held her trying to comfort her as Crow operated and said, "It would be a lot easier if you two aren't sitting to close to each other.", and Kurt moved back a little to give Crow more room while in the observation room Michael and Chloe watched the tv to see the news declaring Michael and Chloe harboring fugitives and experimenting on people to create monsters as a blacked out face of a kid said he watched as two other kids pounce on his friend and killed him. Even as the interviewer said the kid was dressed in a preacher's robe the kid said it was a setup to cover their true crimes. the image changed to the town close to the estate and it showed a large group of people protesting in front of town hall with signs and as each of the people were interviewed they yelled, "THEY'RE SATAN WORSHIPERS!", or "BABY KILLERS!", and when the image showed them inside town hall and interviewed a high legal counsel he said, "Based on recent events and deep investigations we found out that they must be responsible for the attacks that has happened throughout the country in the last two days.", the interviewer said, "Why is that?", counselor said, "Because these people displayed unusual powers that no one else has including one that has the ability to manipulate a person's mind and we concluded that they are working together and that death of who they called The Mandarin was a fake to make us believe they were trying to save us when they are actually misleading us to make us feel that they are our friends when in reality they are trying to gain control of the government and win the minds of all of us.", interviewer said, "That's very true.", Chloe said, "Are they fucking serious?!", Coulson said, "Unfortunately it's true. We have concluded that the IQ's of the people on this planet are actually ten points lower than that of Earth if not lower including reasoning.", Michael said, "Then I take it that this planet is not ready to join the Federation or know about the galaxy beyond their system.", Coulson said, "Correct. My team is already helping your family packing and the Challenger has been notified as of now this operation is over and we are all moving off this planet.", Chloe said, "So you guys are not staying after all?", Coulson said, "No. Starfleet has concluded that they have enough information already and because of this unrest it is wise to have everyone not part of this world to evacuate.", outside the estate Carrie went out shopping one last time at the drug store before heading back and everything was normal when she went up to the counter to check out till all of a sudden she was injected in the back of the neck. She turned around as she touched the wound only to quickly fall asleep and the people behind her grabbed her and carried her off to an unmarked van that had government agents inside before the van drove away and the people resumed their normal routine.

As Coulson spoke to Michael and Chloe an agent barged in and said, "Sir Carrie has been taken!", Coulson said, "Taken, how?", agent said, "According to the video cameras at the local drug store the people there surprised her and injected her with some instant sleeping medication and immediately gave her to the authorities in an unmarked van.", Coulson said, "Did you trace it?", agent said, "Yes sir and we called the hospital where they have taken her but they denied she is there.", Coulson said, "Did you show them the video?", agent said, "Yes sir but they said we fabricated the video and they still say she is not there.", Michael said, "Is Arsenal still here?", agent said, "Our tracker shows he is still in his basement lab.", Michael said, "But did you see him in his lab?", silence. A red 1958 Plymouth Fury with a V8 engine in the front sped down the darkened road and the car played "Hold Tight" by Beaky, Dave Dee, Dozy, Mick & Tich with Arsenal behind the wheel and looking pissed off and when the lights of the hospital came into view in the middle of the forested area Arsenal pulled back the gear shift and floored making the V8 roared. Two police cars blocked the road and two of the officers stood in front of the vehicles wondering what the noise was and on the last note of the song Arsenal turned on the headlights of the V8 Plymouth Fury and in an instant and to the shock of the officers the Fury slammed/ran over them as the car also smashed both police cars to the sides. The Fury then raced straight to the front entrance to the hospital, obliterating the water fountain in front and a security officer stood inside and fired straight through the glass doors and at the windshield only the windshield was bulletproof and the Fury smashed through the glass doors and the officer screamed as the car slammed headlong into the officer and the wall behind crushing the lower half of his body as he spat a large wad of blood all over the windshield and with the car still running Arsenal got out and walked calmly where Carrie was being held.

In the meantime Carrie was wearing a hospital gown and was strapped down on the bed in induced coma and the hospital orderly's prepped her bed and with four security guards moved her out of the room and down the hallway as doctor's, nurses and patients started evacuating the building. Arsenal was able to access the cameras within the building and saw them moving Carrie and he found the mechanical room and kicked the door in to see a mechanic swinging a large wrench at him. Arsenal caught the wrench and snapped the man's arm as he screamed and kicked him back knocking off one of the panels covering the electrical connections and the mechanic yelled, "YOU'LL NEVER GET YOUR RETARDED GIRLFRIEND YOU FRE..", but Arsenal grabbed his face and slammed the back of his head into the electrical circuits and sparks flew as he was being shocked and the electricity went out and Arsenal dropped the mechanic's charred remains as the emergency light went on. Arsenal continued watching as the orderly's and security couldn't get the doors open to the outside and began finding another route till in Arsenal's main display he saw security guards in front of him with their guns raised and yelled, "HALT!", and Arsenal transformed both his hands into gatling guns with shotguns in the middle. Carrie was put in the ambulance and the security guards closed the doors and as the ambulance was pulling away the back doors of the hospital exploded knocking the guards down and as Arsenal walked out the guards were getting up drawing their guns but Arsenal fired a shotgun blast at each side hitting the guards in one blast each. He saw the ambulance pulling away and he transformed his gatling guns to fire further with longer barrels and fired blowing both the rear tires and the ambulance continued to move forward but slower. Orderly in the ambulance yelled, "KEEP DRIVING!", then both the rear doors were ripped out by Arsenal's right hand and he grabbed the end of the stretcher and pulled it out as the ambulance was driving away to the shock of the orderly's. Arsenal then ripped out the restraining straps and gas mask and carried Carrie back to the car as everyone was already out of the building and put her in the back seat as he sped away from the hospital just before the police arrived. The Fury sped down the darkened road in the forrest till the gates to the estate were in view and Arsenal saw in the distance a few police cars blocking the gates and officers behind them aiming their automatic rifles at him and he floored it starting up the V8 engine as it roared and the car went faster and as the officers fired the bullets bounced off the windshield and hood but broke the front lights and they continued to fire yelling as the Fury smashed through two police cars in its path and crushed the officers beneath its tires and the smashed police cars as the Fury sped into the estate with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at the estate entrance with weapons drawn till Michael bursted out and yelled, "HOLD YOUR FIRE!", and they kept their weapons trained on the Fury till it stopped in front of them and Arsenal came out and pulled out Carrie as she was still asleep and carried her inside with Michael behind him.

Michael watched as Arsenal carried Carrie to the medical room as Coulson approached him and said, "Mr. Valkyrie we must leave this estate today.", Michael said, "Let me guess, Carrie's rescue has made all those people outside want to force their way in and put our heads on a spike?", Coulson said, "I don't know about that last part but they do want to get in and at least detain you.", Michael sighed and said, "Then we have no time to lose.", the Challenger at first continued its orbit then it pulled away and proceeded at full impulse power towards the stars. The turbo lift doors opened and Michael (in his red uniform) and Coulson stepped onto the bridge with Coulson looking around a little amazed and Michael sat in his chair and said, "What's the matter Coulson? Never been on a starship before?", Coulson said, "I have, but not on the bridge.", Michael laughed and said, "Yes, it is enjoyable. After awhile though you would be bored looking at the same bulkheads and computers.", Coulson said, "I know that feeling, a little bit.", Michael said, "You have the coordinates helm?", helm said, "Yes sir. Course plotted and laid in.", Michael said, "Ahead warp factor five.", and the Challenger went into warp in a blue flash.

On the far southern end of the galaxy that is unexplored a fleet of ships that was once under the command of Galactor sat at the edge of a star system with many more ships joining the fleet as Gabriel stood in a large room viewing the whole fleet in front of him and said, "Dr. DNA, your accomplishments with replenishing is greatly appreciated.", a blonde white male in a light blue suit, white under shirt and red tie said, "Thank You Lord Valkyrie.", Gabriel said, "Now I will do what my father has failed to do and conquer this area of space and avenge my father's death by conquering this Federation.", voice, "I have a personal score to settle as well.", Gabriel and Dr. DNA looked back to see a large figure walked out of the darkness to reveal Satan. Satan said, "Your brother had destroyed my planet and has defeated me twice. I intend to defeat him and break every bone in his body for what he has done.", Gabriel looked intimidated by his large height and said, "Don't worry my big red friend. We both have a score to settle, but I'll leave his death to your hands after I have him watch his world destroyed.", and Satan smiled.

The Challenger was in orbit of Termina when Michael entered the conference room where Arsenal, Crow, Gross, Tu, Helm, Petra and Ender were waiting and sat and said, "I have new orders. We are now assigned to deep space in the Alpha Quadrant.", everyone either looked on edge or containing their excitement while Arsenal remained puzzled and said, "Why?", Gross said, "Exploration, what else!", Petra said, "For how long?", Michael said, "A month, two the most.", a chart then appeared in the wall panel behind and Michael stood up and pressed a couple of buttons and a line appeared from where they are and made a large circle around the quadrant that went south and back up where it ended at Zhargosia and said, "We are to explore as much as the quadrant as possible within this given path although if we are to make detours we are authorized to do so and we finish up exploring around the space of Zhargosia as they have already charted systems but have remained to be unexplored.", Arsenal said, "I installed cables on saucer section so VerKa can stand as ship moves rapidly.", Michael said, "Excellent. I hope you all are ready for this long mission.", Petra said, "Of course we are, let's go already!", and they all laughed as Michael adjourned and they all resumed their stations as the Challenger flew out of orbit and went into warp.


End file.
